When Two Forces of Nature Meet
by MsNita
Summary: Captain James Hook does a little reminiscing about a certain captain he had met in his youth when he comes across a memento. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Captain Hook or his crew.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Captain James Hook or his crew. All rights go to their respected owners.**

**Okay, so I have a story that I'm hoping to work on and one of the characters that appear in there isn't going to have her story divulged on too much because it isn't about her, but she still has an important role. So, admittedly after watching Tinkerbell and the Pirate Fairy, I wanted to do a story between James and this character as she did lead the life of a pirate. Plus, she was friends with Maleficent, so I wondered who else did she interact with in the realm of Disney. See, here's a spoiler, she's kind of like a handicapped Time Lord, she can jump from dimension to dimension, and just recently gained the ability to jump through time, but she's nowhere near the abilities of a Time Lord as she isn't one so I digress. Anyway, I really hope those of you who read my story enjoy it.**

**...**

James sighed as he reclined in his cabin. Today had been hectic, but then again, when was there a day that wasn't anymore? After it had been revealed that Princess Desmoira had returned to the Disney kingdom, not a single villain had been at rest. This had been the first chance he had had to get away from his crew. He leaned back as his spine snapped back into place. It was times like this that he felt he was getting too old for this. Ironic though wasn't it that he would stay in his prime while all his friends would grow old and wither away. Unconsciously, he scratched his wrist near where his hook was. It had become a habit of his as well as occasionally tugging at it to ease the ache that might appear every so often. He looked up at the roof as he allowed his mind to wander for a change. It wandered over the years and everything he had been through. Zarina flitted through as well as the pixie dust and pixie dust tree, Peter Pan and the loss of his hand, and that wretched crocodile and octopus. He sat straight up and that was when he noticed it. How long had it been sitting there and he had never paid it any attention? Slowly, he picked it up and ran his hands over it as he remembered when it was given to him, and more importantly, the person who gave it to him. The one who had got away, the one who he would almost consider his equal.

**...**

**MsN: No, you are not going to find out unless you read the story.**

**Alucard: Come on!**

**MsN: Nope**

**Chase: You know that anyone who comes across this will want to know.**

**MsN: Then they'll have to read it.**

**Snape: You don't know what you want it to be yet?**

**MsN: Hush!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, we have the second chapter coming up. Well, it's actually the first chapter of the actual story itself, but either way I digress. I certainly hope everyone enjoys as they read, and I have done research on Hook, he has been mentioned in Pirates of the Caribbean, one of the books. I'm really enjoying this writing this, even though it is coming out slowly, it is still coming out.**

**...**

James breathed in the fresh Caribbean air as his ship bobbed through the waves. He had finally managed to leave Neverland with the bit of pixie dust he had been fortunate enough to find back at the Pixie Dust Tree replica that Zarina had grew. She must have thought that she had outsmarted him, but he was the one sailing in the Caribbean now, wasn't he? How long had it been since he had been to the real world? He wondered how his old crew was doing, and laughed. Probably not as well as I am, he thought proudly as he turned to see his new crew going about their duties. Smee was waltzing up to him with a tea service tray and that usual smile on his face.

"Good morning Captain," he hummed, "beautiful day, isn't it?"

"You know, Mr. Smee, it is," James concurred. "Before we pillage, I want to get a lay of the land, starting with Tortuga."

"Tortuga, Captain?" Smee inquired, "That boys will be very happy to hear that, Captain."

"Yes, Mr. Smee, yes they will," James replied. He inhaled the salty air deeply as he leaned against the railing. "Tell the boys to get ready, Mr. Smee."

"Aye, Captain," Mr. Smee answered with a salute before racing off to follow his orders.

James looked out over the horizon at the view before him and he took it in greedily. There was so much to pillage out there, and it was just waiting for him. He was ready to make a name for himself finally and have people fear it. After finally escaping Blackbeard's thumb, which had ironically landed him in Neverland, he was free to be the one in charge, to be the one giving the orders. He pushed himself off the railing before turning to his cabin to prepare himself for the landing. He stood in front of the mirror as he adjusted his clothes, making sure everything was in place. He refused to go out and not look his best.

Upon landing and the gangplank hitting the deck, James waltzed out and headed for the nearest pub that would catch his interest. He smiled at the women that catcalled him, but he had no interest in that at the moment. His boys, on the other hand, were picking them off left and right and they carried them off laughing all the way. He rolled his eyes, but paid them no mind as they went merrily about their way. Mr. Smee was hot on his heels, instead of partaking in merriment. However, he figured that that was part of the maternal nature the man surprisingly had. James didn't exactly mind, he didn't always take the best care of himself. When he finally found a pub at had caught his interest, he walked in and sat down at a table. Mr. Smee went to get him a drink like he always did as James looked around, taking in his surroundings. He pushed back and stood abruptly when someone shoved past his chair. He and the culprit both pulled their swords out as they prepared to duel, everyone stopping to watch. James looked at the fellow, and he looked vaguely familiar, but he was overwhelmed with the desire to teach him some manners.

He sneered as the fellow grunted, "Sit down, boy. You're too young to want to have your blood spilled."

He growled, "I'm no younger than you, you drunken fool, bumbling around, not watching where you are going."

The fellow strutted toward him, "A fool, am I?"

James held his ground, "A drunken one at that."

It was that they began to duel. James parried when his challenger thrusted and returned it with vigor. Everybody started cheering them on, enjoying having a fight to watch. However, after maybe an hour or so, they grew bored and went onto other things to entertain themselves with. It was much later when James and his contender started to slow down from exhaustion. James had kind of forgotten why he was fighting the fellow to begin with. It was when their swords hit the ground for probably the twentieth time that they just stood there staring at each other, panting as sweat cascaded down them.

The fellow then panted, "You want to call it a draw?"

James nodded, "Sure, a drink?"

The gent nodded in turn, "On me. Name?"

"James"

"Don Rafael."

* * *

James laughed as Rafael told him one of his many tales. James had told a few of his stories as well, but he envied Rafael for his many stories. However, James would be making his own stories soon enough. A few more yarns were passed around, some of them not even about the two gentlemen there before they went to discussing their hopes for the future. James had to admire Rafael for his dreams as they were less vain than his own, but everyone walked to the beat of their own drum, didn't they? They paused when two brutes busted open the door and stomped over to the post behind James before nailing a sign to it. James was surprised to see it was a "Wanted" sign with a hefty reward to the fellow on it.

"A different breed of bounty hunter, they are," Rafael muttered.

"What do you mean?" James inquired.

"I have heard of him, that one they are looking for," Rafael explained, "Captain 'No Face' McNair."

"'No Face?'" James repeated as he turned and saw indeed that there was a veil instead of a face under the brim of the hat.

"Aye, he has even taken down other pirate ships," Rafael continued. "They don't know what places the target on the captain's back as he has sailed past other ships without any quarrel, even mine. They say that he isn't human or that he is so hideously disfigured, he keeps the veil on so that his own crew won't die of fright at the sight of him."

"Surely, you jest," James chuckled.

"Laugh all you want Jimmy, but I've seen him and his first mate," Rafael stated, "not a single word was exchanged between the two. They only looked at each other before the first mate went about his business. His first mate is a bit unnatural, too. No mere man should have the strength that he does."

Once again, James looked over his shoulder to see the hefty award placed on 'No Face's' head. "Is he truly so dangerous that they would put such a hefty fine on his head?"

"Aye, they say he only waves the red flag of 'no quarter' and any pirate ship that is under the _Stromkarlen's _cannon heads straight to Davy Jones," Rafael warned.

"The _Stromkarlen? _That's another name for the näck, is it not?" James inquired.

"Aye, and what a beauty that ship is," Rafael replied in awe, "great love was placed in crafting that ship." James thought on this as Rafael finished his drink and stood. He approached him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Mark my words, Jimmy, avoid the ship with the youth playing a violin, I'd hate to lose a drinking partner after I just claimed him."

With that, he left James and walked out of the pub. Mr. Smee came to his side and muttered about Rafael being a strange fellow before saying that they should head back to the ship. James supposed he was right as he and Don Rafael drank until the setting sun. He stood with a slight wobble. Placing a firm hand on Smee's shoulder to steady himself, they walked out side by side.

Mr. Smee guided James to his bed as he helped him get in before he muttered, "I don't think it's a good idea, Captain."

"What, Mr. Smee?" James asked groggily. Memo to self, he thought, develop stronger tolerance to alcohol.

"Going after that 'No Face' character," Mr. Smee admitted, "I know you want to make a name for yourself, Captain, but there must be another way."

James chuckled drunkenly, "Do not worry so much, Mr. Smee. I have no interest in hunting some coward too afraid to show his face."

"That is a relief to hear, Captain," Mr. Smee mumbled, "Goodnight, Captain."

"Goodnight Mr. Smee," James mumbled back before he stared out his window at the bobbing waves as they lulled him to sleep.

**...**

**MsN: Yay!**

**Alucard: You are enjoying yourself.**

**MsN: Yes, yes I am!**

**Chase: Good, now you can tell everyone that you are canceling my story.**

**MsN: No! I'm continuing with your story, and _you_ are going to deal with it!**

**Chase grumbles as Alucard chuckles**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, here we are with a new chapter. Things might be slow for all of the stories I am working on at the moment as I am still working on my portfolio, and I desperately want to finish it. I do hope that those of you who read this chapter certainly enjoy, and if you have any suggestions or scenes you'd like to see, please feel free to share them. I love to hear what my audience has to say. However, if you are just going to troll me, I'm simply going to delete such comments because I don't have time for your nonsense. Good day to all.**

**...**

James bursted out of his cabin, itching to get started on the day. He couldn't care less about any Captain "No Face" McNair, if that fool dared to cross his path then that was his fate to meet his end at James's sword. James would be lying if he said that that didn't give a slight thrill defeating a pirate who was hunting their own. He told Smee to get the boys to head back into open waters. He made his way to a table that had a map on it as he began charting a course. He didn't quite know where he desired to go, but that had never stopped him before really. It wasn't long before they were out in pristine, blue waters. James lit a cigar and smoked as he reclined in his chair and gazed at the clouds. The boys got excited as they neared an island. James stood and walked over to the railing to see what they were going on about. For a brief moment, he wondered if it was the _Stromkarlen, _but it turned out to be another ship from some stuffy lord.

James grinned as he implored, "Boys, who wants to pillage?"

They all cheered excitedly as they ran about preparing as they hoisted the colors and prepared the cannons. They were on the ship in no time, and were pleased that the crew didn't put up too much of a fuss. They behaved quite well as James's crew took what they wanted. When they left, James busied himself with looking through the booty and was less than impressed as he let his crew pick over the spoils. He returned to his chair and his cigar as his thoughts wandered. For a lord, his riches were a bit on the pathetic side, James thought sourly. He truly hoped that he would receive greater treasures than this on the seas he traveled. He can't make a name for himself on these meager spoils.

"Well, that certainly was anticlimactic," Mr. Smee muttered as he offered James a cup of tea. James just grunted in agreement as he returned to his maps. "Captain 'No Face' must have to attack pirate ships in order to make a pirate's living."

James paused as he looked at Smee curiously. "Mr. Smee, if that were the case, why not sail to richer seas?"

"Maybe they are gathering supplies," Mr. Smee countered.

"Maybe you're grasping at straws," James replied in amusement. Mr. Smee simply shrugged with a guilty smile as he went back to his business. James chuckled lightly, but Mr. Smee did point out what could be a valid theory. Rafael _did_ say that they didn't know what caused him to attack other pirates. So, why did he attack other pirates? Why attack his own brethren? He pondered on this as he inhaled deeply on his cigar before blowing out a smoke ring. He would have been lying if he said that he didn't love a good mystery, and this one certainly did fit the bill. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard one of the boys shout for him. He looked up in the rigging to see the man pointing at something overboard. Curiosity getting the better of him, he went over to the railing to look over. To his surprise, he could see a sunken ship under the clear blue waters and its flag swaying in the ocean current. It was a pirate ship. As he gazed upon it, he could barely make out the corpses of the crew as the sea claimed them. He warned the crew to keep a keen eye as he didn't want his ship to join the one beneath him because they hit something. As he continued to look upon the wreckage beneath him, he could see the holes from cannon fire. "Whatever ship sank this one did so with great prejudice," he said aloud.

"How long ago do you think the ship was sunk, Captain?" Mr. Smee inquired.

"By the looks of it, I would say maybe a week ago," James responded.

"You don't think it was..." Mr. Smee started.

"We don't know that Mr. Smee," James snapped. "An English ship of the Royal Navy could have sank this ship with just as much prejudice."

Mr. Smee nodded as that was true. James looked back at the ship before ordering his crew to head to deeper waters, at least for the safety of his ship. He had no interest in running upon any rocks and he didn't care how clear these waters were, his ship came first. He gazed at the ship as it finally faded from view. It was more likely a Royal Navy ship than Captain "No Face," if it was him, what could have triggered such rage? He thought about it curiously, this mystery became more and more interesting. He waved it off as he took one last inhale of his cigar. He gave the butt to Mr. Smee to deal with as he went in his cabin to go through his multitude of books. After making himself comfortable, lifting his feet up, he opened up his first book and read at leisure.

* * *

James awoke with a start when he heard cannon fire as his chair fell over. He grunted when he hit the ground before he rushed out to see what was going on. Upon the calls of his crew, he looks over to see a Royal Navy ship that was firing at him. Immediately, he began barking orders to his crew in order to save his ship. He was greatly surprised to be attacked by a Royal Navy ship despite what he had said to Mr. Smee. He was concerned when the Naval ship continued its pursuit, he remembered what Rafael had said about the Royal Navy sinking pirate ships with extreme prejudice if possible. He had no interest on going down to Davy Jone's Locker just yet. He was a little dismayed when he saw the ship giving chase, and he knew that it'd come down to a dogfight.

"Turn her around," James roared. "If they want a dog fight, we are going to give it to them!" The crew cheered as they went about turning the ship and readying the cannons. He waited for the opportunistic hit as the Naval ship sailed right into it. They weren't even turning for the dogfight, it was like they were going to ram them, well that was perfect. "Fire!" Most pirates wouldn't have been able to hit a ship head on, but James had enjoyed the element of surprise. The cannons fired and hit the bow of the Naval ship as the crew roared in satisfaction. The ship didn't stop it's chase, though. James panicked slightly as he worried about his beautiful ship. "Ready the canons!" Much to his surprise, they turned away and sailed for the safety of the isles. Upon noticing his crew's odd silence, he turned to see that they were looking out over the sea. He turned and looked over the horizon to see a ship sailing with pirate colors flying on its mast. He turned to his crew and offer them thanks before turning back to view the ship. He looked down to see Mr. Smee offering him his spyglass, which he gladly took. Looking out, he could see the outline of the ship, but it wasn't enough to tell whose ship it was. With a shrug of his shoulder, he assumed it was Don Rafael and was grateful that a pirate ship showed to scare off the Naval ship. Anyone with half a brain would rather vacate an area with two pirate ships than stay and finish one ship off to receive the wrath of the other. Not being one to be rude, he told his crew to give the customary thanks. The ship responded in kind and then they went about their own ways.

James sighed in relief as he sat in his chair and looked at the multitude of maps. He noticed a town that would be ripe for the pickings in the direction they were heading. If they made their way to it, they would arrive just after sun down, which was perfect. He charted a course and then started barking orders. The crew went about their duties as they followed their instructions beautifully. Mr. Smee came up to him with that curious look he always had.

"Where are we heading, Captain," he asked.

James grinned devilishly as he replied, "Port Royal, Mr. Smee, Port Royal." With that, he turned in the direction of their course and drank in the sight greedily, imagining the riches he would find and the glory sure to follow.

**...**

**Snape: That's certainly bold saying that you don't have time for a troll's nonsense.**

**MsN: Well, I don't. It sure must be nice for them to being able to waste their days away insulting the hard work people put into their work, but I don't have that option as I have to make a living.**

**Snape: Then why do this?**

**Alucard &amp; MsN: The enjoyment.**

**MsN: Plus, this gives me a chance to flesh out one of my characters.**

**Chase: When are you getting back to my story?**

**Alucard: Excuse me? 'Your' story?**

**MsN grins: I thought you didn't want to know what happens?**

**Chase grumbles.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright then, I'm sort of at a standstill with this story as I am on my Snape story, but we shall see if I can push past it. I hope that people are enjoying this story because I'm really hoping on getting to him meeting the person that was mentioned in the ****prologue. Anyway, let us get on with the story.**

**...**

James smirked as they sailed up to Port Royal. His crew was ready and waiting as they looked at the houses. He waited for his ship to get into perfect position before giving the order. After all the time it took to get here, he was not about to rush things. He had almost shot two of his crew members because they were starting to get on his nerves with all the yammering they were doing. Now, they were free to do as they wish as he roared for them to fire. The cannons sounded as the crew roared in satisfaction before readying them again. James was barking out orders as his crew was reminiscent of an ant hill bustling about. It brought a smile to his face to know it was all because of him. He could hear women screaming in the streets of Port Royal as his crew broke down doors and pilfered houses. It went on for a while, but at the same time everything moved so quickly. The irony was that he knew it was just the opposite for those in Port Royal. He roared with laughter as he sailed away with the spoils of the night.

When they were far enough away to not have to worry about anyone following them, they gathered around the booty to divide it. James smiled as this bounty was _much_ better than what he had received from the lord. His crew held their tongues and silently prayed that he didn't pick what they desired. He tapped his chin as he looked it over thoughtfully. He saw a small jewelry box with some unique pieces, but none so unique as the scorpion pendant inside it. He closed the box and took it before doing another sweep through and grabbed a few more pieces before turning and heading to his cabin. Granted, he had walked away with a fairer portion than his crew had as he had Smee separate his portion of coins and jewels out earlier like always.

Upon entering his cabin, ignoring his crew's remarks abut him grabbing the girly stuff, he set the jewelry box on his desk and pulled out the scorpion pendant to investigate. It had a ruby bead hanging from the stinger that coiled around the chain and in the center of it's back looked like the symbol for the Greek letter, Omega. It was truly an odd find indeed. He took the chain and slipped it over his head before turning around and stripping his clothes off. Once dressed for bed, he crawled in and smiled as he crossed his arms beneath his head. He looked out his window at the stars that still hung over the sea as the dawn tried to breach the horizon. With a mighty yawn, he rolled over away from the window and snuggled into his pillow.

* * *

James awoke late into the day when Mr. Smee came in with a tea service. He smiled lazily and stretched out as he watched him put it on his desk. He didn't move from his spot as Mr. Smee told him all that the crew had done that day and all they were doing at that moment. When Mr. Smee left, James lingered in his bed a little while longer. He stretched again before sitting up and getting out of bed. Shuffling over to his desk, he took his cup and sipped on it thoughtfully. He turned and looked out the window to see that they were back at Tortuga and his boys were trying to get his ship into port. With a shrug of his shoulder, he went back to his desk and unfurled a few maps. He didn't mind the day being a lazy day as he charted a few courses that he would like to make in the days ahead.

It was late in the evening when he finally decided to leave his cabin and go over to that pub he had met Don Rafael. Along the way, he was surprised to see so many more posters of "No Face" McNair littering the way, but they were all different. He had even seen one that asked: "Heathen or Hero?" He pondered on this as he entered the pub and took a seat at a lone table. He ordered a drink from one of the wenches and waited as he looked around. He thanked the wench when she returned with his drink and watched the groups surrounding him. He paused and listened when he heard one group talking about "No Face" McNair. He is just everywhere, James thought sourly.

"The man's a fiend," one burly sailor growled. "He took out the ship me friend was sailing on."

"The Screaming Banshee?" his mate inquired as he nodded, "You mean that he took out Captain 'Screech' Russell?"

"Aye, it was after he left New Providence," he replied.

"What do you think he did to come under McNair's cannon?" his mate asked.

"Anyone who knows 'Screech' knows that he had a thing for forcing himself on women," a wench pirate interrupted.

"Don't you bad mouth 'Screech' you bilge rat!" Another mate roared.

"Don't ye dare talk foul of 'No Face' McNair!" Another wench pirate shrieked.

James watched, intrigued as he watched the men and women soon turn on each other. So, this McNair character is a hero for the women, James thought with piqued interest. He ducked when a chair went flying over his head before hiding under the table as an all out fight broke out. He looked in surprise when Mr. Smee crawled underneath with him, commenting on how suddenly the fight broke out. He nodded as he pointed to the exit and followed Smee as they made their way there. Once outside, James to one look back inside the pub and shook his head.

"To think, they let one man have so much power over their lives," Mr. Smee commented.

"I think it was just another one of those battle of the sexes that became literal because one man provided the perfect excuse," James countered.

"Who knows," Mr. Smee replied, "women work in mysterious ways."

James chuckled, "They only think they do, Smee. They only think they do."

Mr. Smee shrugged as they walked back to the ship. So, much for drinking the night away, James thought morosely. He was surprised though when Mr. Smee went through one of his cupboards pulling out a bottle of brandy. He smiled as he commented on how Smee spoiled him. He gladly took the glass offered to him and toasted to their future. He drank the entire bottle before passing out in his bed. He was unaware as Mr. Smee took his jacket and boots off as well as when a multitude of eyes gazed upon him, especially a very focused pair of green eyes gazing at the pendant upon his neck.

**...**

**Alucard: Hey, what about our story?**

**Chase growls**

**MsN: I'm looking for inspiration.**

**Alucard: Alright *ruffles her hair***

**MsN: I'm hungry**

**Snape: Seriously?**

**MsN: What?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well, things are starting to move along. I hope I can make this chapter flow the way I want it to. I also hope that it is not too short.**

**...**

James yawned as he sat up sleepily. He rubbed his eyes before stretching out his muscles. He paused when he saw two catlike eyes staring at him. The strange creature stayed in the shadows as it eyed him thoughtfully. Slowly, he got up and changed, never taking his eyes off the strange catlike creature. When he was dressed, he walked up to it and studied it as it continued to study him back. Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was looking at the necklace around his neck. Before he could do anything, it took off and scrambled out of sight. He looked around to see if there were any more but saw that his room was empty, save for himself. Shaking it off as a deformed cat, he walked out to see his crew acting spooked. Looking to Mr. Smee for an explanation, Mr. Smee said that the crew said that they have been seeing little demons running around the ship. James just said that it was probably deformed cats, to which Mr. Smee agreed.

He set about bringing his crew to their senses before telling them to weigh anchor. He was anxious to set sail and find new spoils, but was very upset when he was informed that the anchor wouldn't budge. He roared at them about the absurdity in such a statement. When they had proved it to be true, he ordered for one of them to dive to find out what was going on. He bellowed at them to move and get them out of the harbor before sundown or to face his wrath. Mr. Smee gently coaxed them, saying that it must be a simple solution.

"Captain, our anchor has been knotted with other anchors," one of his crew cried out as soon as he pulled himself over the rail.

"What?" James exclaimed, "Impossible!"

"It's true Captain," he replied.

"What are we going to do, Captain?" Mr. Smee asked. "None of them men can untie them without the risk of drowning."

James thought about it. "Get our best swimmers, and have them all go down and work on the knot. That should allow them to alternate taking breaths."

"Aye aye, Captain," Mr. Smee cried with a salute before going to fulfill his orders.

While the crew busied themselves, James began to wonder how someone could have knotted a bunch of anchors to his. That was impossible for one man to do without risking drowning or getting caught. Plus, that called for a godlike strength that no mere mortal could have. He went to his table covered in maps as he planned his next move. Pulling him from his thoughts was a gunshot that took his hat clean off his head. He glared in the direction it came, seething at the audacity that person had. He saw a mere boy standing on a rooftop.

"Hey mister!" he yelled, "You call yourself a captain?! Then why are you wearing women's jewelry?!"

James moved out of his chair and grabbed a gun as he took aim at the boy as he ran. He was getting ready to fire when he felt a bullet go through his breeches dangerously high. He turned to see a stringy fellow with a mess of hair staring at him.

"Going to shoot a child?" the rat exclaimed, "Is that what a man would do?"

He took aim at the dirty rat only to have his gun shot clean out of his hand. This time, he turned to see "No Face" McNair standing on the roof that the child was gazing directly at him. He raced after the captain when the captain took off over the roofs. He followed him with the intent of unmasking him and putting him to shame for insulting him so. His own crew lost him as well as the others as they all raced in multiple directions. He was having a hard time keeping up with the captain himself. How is he able to run so fast? James wondered.

It had amazed him that he had followed the rogue all the way to the port opposite of where his ship was docked. He paused in disbelief when he saw the captain leap from a building to the fore yard of a great frigate. Upon gazing at it, he could tell what Raphael meant by it being built by a loving hand. It was incredibly beautiful to behold from the woodwork to the colors. He snapped out of it as he charged and climbed into the rigging. McNair looked at him as he stood waiting from him to join on the fore yard. He pulled out his sword as soon as he had steady footing as McNair brought his blade down. James blocked before swiping up with a dagger as McNair jumped back.

"You dare blast my gun out of my hand?" he roared. McNair simply tilted his head as if amused before striking again. James parried while exclaiming, "I shall show you what happens to men who cross me!"

They lunged and parried as they went back and forth on the fore yard until James almost fell back. He grabbed some of the rigging and soared to the main yard as McNair followed close behind. It was indeed a grand battle for anyone who passed by. James knocked McNair's sword out of his hand after his own dagger had been removed. McNair paused in shock and ran before James could run him through. He chased after and was momently stunned when McNair used a pulley to knock his rapier out of his hand. He snarled as he resumed the chase, intent on strangling the man if he had to.

McNair looked back in surprise when James tripped and grabbed onto him before they both fell into the open cargo hatch, landing surprisingly on a bed of hay. He was mildly surprised by the unmanly noise that came from McNair, but he pulled him back as he tried to crawl away. After pinning him with his body, he paused. He wiggled around as he looked up. Those do not belong to a man, he thought curiously. In one swift move, he ripped open the man's top to see a pair of lovely looking breasts in a corset and then yanked off the hat that took the veil with it as deep copper hair spilled out around a round face with soft lips and catlike, green eyes. He looked down in amazement at the beauty that glared at him defiantly.

"You're a _woman?_" he exclaimed in wonder.

**...**

**MsN: Dun dun dunnnnn!**

**Alucard: You have a things for wigglers, don't you?**

**MsN: No, I just know a lot of them. I'm one myself.**

**Alucard: Is that so?**

**Snape: Keep your hands off.**

**Chase: We don't need another vampire around here.**

**Alucard: -_-***


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a bit short and not much goes on, but I still hope that you all enjoy it. Poor James suffers a bit of abuse, however, I do hope that y'all will be willing to forgive me and overlook that. I only own McNair and her crew.**

**...**

"You're a woman?" he exclaimed.

"No duh, Sherlock," she replied in a thick Scottish accent.

"'Duh?'" he repeated in confusion, "Who...?!"

Before he could finish, her knee rammed him in between the legs causing him to see stars momentarily. He crumpled over when she scrambled out from underneath him. She ran out of the cargo area as he limped after her. By the time he had limped up the stairwell, her entire crew was there. She dashed behind the burly fellow that had said he wasn't a man because he was willing to shoot a child, screaming for him to throw James off her ship. He staggered where he stood as he looked at the man and the crew surrounding him as he breathed heavily.

"Did you knee him in his misters?" the man asked in a deeper Scottish accent.

"He ripped open my top, Cathal!" she replied.

"Sorry mate," he stated, "she's the captain."

"The cold water might be a relief right now," James wheezed.

"I'll be gentle mate," Cathal said as McNair stormed into her cabin. "I know that it is _extremely_ painful when Dem goes for a guy's jewels."

James was very surprised when Cathal lifted him up bridal style and carried him over to the edge of the ship. He would have been extremely embarrassed, but being off his legs provided great relief to his groin. He only received one warning before Cathal released him over the edge of the ship. James took a deep breath before his backside hit the water. He gasped when he breached the surface as he tried to keep his head above water without using his legs. He was very surprised when he heard a splash nearby.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," McNair stated, grabbing the scorpion pendant off his neck and kicking him away, "this is mine!"

He grunted as he was pushed back and watched her go under. He looked around for her, but couldn't find her anywhere. She couldn't have swam under the ship, he thought before he was yanked out of the water by his collar. He turned to see his own crew fishing him out of the water. He begged them to be gentle and it didn't take them long to figure out why as they winced in sympathy. Taking one last look at the ship, he muttered to one of his crew to spread the word that Captain "No Face" McNair was a woman. As soon as they got back to the Jolly Roger, that crew member raced off to do as his was told. One of his other crew members took him back to his cabin where he gratefully crawled into bed. At this moment, all he wanted to do was not move a muscle until the swelling between his legs died down.

* * *

James hadn't realized that he had actually fallen asleep until he woke up. He groaned as he moved very stiffly, still a little bit tender in his groin. Finally able to lift his head, he opened his eyes to see McNair sitting on the edge of his bed. He pushed himself as far away from as possible as he pointed at her warningly.

"Now, you stay away from me," he warned, "I'll not take another blow like last time. That was below the belt, and not just literally."

"Men are such babies," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "I hope your happy now."

"So, I take it everyone knows?" he asked, a smirk growing across his face.

"Well, some of the women already knew," she admitted, "but no man will ever take me seriously again."

"Then all the more embarrassment for him when he goes down by your cannons," James stated.

She smiled at that as she leaned back, "You know, I'd like the name of the captain who ripped open my top."

"James," he said after some hesitation, "Captain James Bartholomew Hook."

"'Hook,'" she teased, "now how did you get that?"

He grinned, "I would like to have the name of the woman who abused my person in a way no woman dared first."

She smiled as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was very surprised when Cathal slammed through the door with three of his crew members hanging on him and Mr. Smee latched in his arm. She muttered about a woman always being interrupted.

"Time to go captain," Cathal stated.

"Right," she replied before kissing James on the cheek, "it's Demeter, by the way."

James watched as she opened one of his windows, wink at him, and then jump out into the sea below. He raced after her to see her swim over to a boat with some of her crew on it, Cathal being one of them. James hated to admit it but she had some flair. He watched her as they rowed away. He looked down when Mr. Smee asked if they should put the cannons on them.

"No," he said, "if she goes down, I want it to be when she has a fair hand. I want to see what she's made of."

**...**

**Alucard, Chase, and Snape wince**

**MsN: Sorry boys**

**Alucard: Not that I blame her...**

**Chase: Still... ****below the belt**

**Snape: Uncalled for on all accounts.**

**MsN: Men...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yay! An Update! I've been going through writer's block with all of my stories besides _Dreamscapes_, and now the irony is I'm dealing with a writer's block with that one XD. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

**...**

James looked out over the open sea as his ship sailed through open waters. He hadn't seen Demeter since that night, but he knew that word had gotten out that Captain "No Face" McNair was a woman. There were captains that were wanting vengeance for their fallen comrades, and it turn, they had fallen to her cannons. He knew that she was a formidable opponent, and she had only proven that with each captain that fell before her. His grin grew wider as that intrigued him in more ways than one. He actually wondered when she would decide to set her cannons on him for giving her away like he did. He knew that she wasn't exactly happy about him ratting her out, but he was admittedly spiteful when it came to being kneed in the groin. The swelling hadn't gone down until after _two_ days, which was odd on any level. He knew there was something off about her, and he couldn't wait to find out what.

His crew were getting restless already. It had been about a month since they set sail, attacking ships on the high seas and taking the spoils that came with them. He knew that some land would be a welcome sight for them. He saw something in the distant and called for Mr. Smee to give him his spyglass as he looked over the horizon. There on their starboard side was a lush island where they could realize and possibly replenish. He informed his crew of their headings as they cheered at the idea of a reprieve, even a brief one.

When they beached, he looked at the green foliage of the trees as he breathed in the scent of vegetation. It felt nice to have sand underneath his feet, but at the same time it was awkward. His heart belonged to the sea, and that was how it would always be. He walked along the beach as the men were moving about, some were climbing trees and knocking out fruits, some were looking through the tide pools and grabbing anything that was edible, and then others were entering the jungle most likely to forage and hunt. Mr. Smee rushed up to him as soon as he got on the shore to seek advice from him. James smiled as he said to keep an eye on the crew and keep them in line as he went to explore the . Smee gave him a salute before he went back to keep an eye on the crew.

James turned as he continued walking the beach. It wasn't long before his crew and even his ship were out of sight. It was then that he turned and entered the jungle to explore it. The foliage was thick as he had to pull out his cutlass to cut through most of it. It was during his trekking that something tugged his foot, pulling it right out from underneath him and causing him to land on his face. There was enough of a pause for him to moan in pain before he was yanked up into the air with a yell. He hung there crying out in shock before he forced himself to calm and look around. He cried out for help as he hung there, but no one came. He didn't know how long he hung there, all he knew was that after a while, he had given up on help coming and tried to get his weapons to cut the rope, but the weapons he had couldn't reach no matter how much he bent. After trying that for a while, his stomach was cramped up from changing into so many uncomfortable positions from trying to get down and he was exhausted from exertion. He didn't know when he started to doze until he opened his eyes briefly to see strangers cutting him loose before he blacked out from hitting the ground at an awkward angle.

* * *

James groaned as he opened his eyes to see bars. He shuffled a bit that he realized he was on hay. His neck ached when he turned his head one way or the other, informing him that he landed on it quite wrong. He moaned as he supported it before pulling himself into a sitting position.

"So, you're finally awake?" a familiar voice asked.

"Where am I?" he croaked.

"The brig of the _Strömkarlen, _dearie," she replied.

He cracked an eye open as he looked around to see that was indeed in some brig on some ship before looking to see Demeter standing casually outside of his prison. He rushed to the bars and pressed his face to them as he glared at her. He didn't try reaching for her, knowing that she would be just out of his reach if he did.

"Let me go," he demanded, "where's my crew?"

"Relax," she stated in her thick Scottish accent, "they are looking for you as we speak."

"Then you best prepare for your end," he warned.

"You're not going to do that and you know it," she stated, "You are too intrigued with me."

"Don't flatter yourself," he spat.

"Alright, I guess that you don't need my help then," she sighed in a singsong voice.

"What? Wait, what do you mean?" he inquired.

She held up a bowl with a salve in it as she said, "If you behave, I'd be happy to do something for those sore muscles. It's only fair since you didn't set your cannons on me that one night when you had fair chance to."

He looked at it before looking at her. Well, he _had_ spared her that night and his neck and shoulders ached fiercely. "Madame, you have my word hat I will behave."

"Like a perfect gentleman?"

Oh, she's good, he thought with a grin. "Like a perfect gentleman."

She giggled before saying, "I ain't no 'madame,' either. Trust me when I say that this lady knows how to get down and dirty like you men do."

"I suppose that you would have to to be a captain," he stated as he sat on the stool that she placed in there for him.

"My cousin certainly helps in such matters," she replied as she helped him out of his coat and loosened his collar enough to expose his neck and some of his shoulders. "Take a deep breath and relax now, this is going to hurt a bit at first."

He hissed when she took the salve and massaged it into his skin instead of simply smearing over the area like he thought she would. When he had gotten used to it, he asked, "Who might your cousin be?"

"The brute that tossed you overboard," she teased.

"Ah, I'll be sure to remember that," he stated.

"So, tell me, what's an educated fellow like you captaining a _pirate _ship?" she in turn asked.

"What makes you think I'm educated?" he retorted in jest.

"Oh come on, my mother always said that any woman worth her salt can spot an educated man. She said that while my daddy might not have been educated like the boys she went to school with, he had a learned nature about him that intrigued her."

"Is that so? Well, I guess the thought of sitting behind a desk wasting my life away with paperwork scared me. I wanted adventure. I wanted glory and riches. So, I ran away and joined a pirate ship."

"That's a risky business, you know."

"You're one to talk, you're a woman."

"Aye, but the funny part is that my family encouraged this eccentricity of mine."

"Heh, that must be nice. I doubt mine would even come to visit me if I am caught one of these days before I am hanged. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I don't know, I guess something about you intrigues me as well."

"What about the men who go down by your cannons?"

"Well, the ones who were trying to avenge their mates were just asking for it. The others, that's a little harder to explain."

"It's not like I am going anywhere," he stated before moaning at the works that her hands were doing.

"Well, if we meet again then maybe I'll tell you," she replied, "but I've already told you more than I did with some of my friends until knowing them much better."

"Very well," he conceded, a little upset when she stopped and started redressing him.

"Captain, our _guest's_ first mate has come for him," her first mate interrupted.

"Alright, I got him tended to so he should be good as new," she stated as she helped him put his coat back on and then fussed over his collar. "Why did you let McCreedy cut him down like that?"

"I wasn't there, one and two, he was lucky enough that I told McCreedy to not kill any people that we come across," he replied, "or else he might have tried to feed us this poor sod."

"I told you that Pa Grendel didn't like him, said he was crazy, and said not to let him in the crew," she growled, "if he hadn't of caught you with that whore of a sister of his then I wouldn't have to deal with that loon."

Cathal just held his hands up defensively as he eyed her with timid, wide eyes. "I wasn't doing anything with her, you know that. We may jest on me being a hound, but you _know_ that I wouldn't sleep with her after she slept with O'Connell. She was pining for something that she knew she wouldn't have."

She simply narrowed her eyes as him, but didn't say anything. James decided to take the risk to clear his throat, catching their attention. "I suppose then that I am free to go?"

"Yeah, I have no real grudge toward you anyway," she stated.

"Then I suppose that next time I see you, you can tell me your story and I'll tell you why I go by 'Hook,'" he commented.

"It's a date then," she said with a smirk. "Cathal, be a dear, and escort our guest to his first mate. Poor fellow must be worried sick."

"More like irate that we've been keeping him prisoner," he joshed.

They shared in a laugh as they escorted James on deck. Mr. Smee rushed to him and proceeded to worry over him like a nanny would her charge. They continued to snicker as they watched in pure amusement. The grin did not even remotely disappear when Mr. Smee turned toward her and proceeded to scold her for treating his captain in such poor fashion and causing him to worry. He merely looked unamused when she stated that she had never met a captain with a nanny before to which James admitted that Mr. Smee helps him keep his head on straight at times. Mr. Smee sputtered an apology when Demeter informed him that she was tending to James's strained muscles before releasing him. James followed Mr. Smee back to his crew, casting a mildly confused look over his shoulder every so often.

"Are you okay, Captain?" Mr. Smee asked again.

"Just a little confused Mr. Smee, that is all," James admitted.

"She certainly _is_ a strange character," Mr. Smee commented.

"Considering any other captain or crew might have slit my throat, she certainly is indeed," James stated. I guess that my old schooling habits are starting to kick in, he thought as he was already cataloguing questions to ask in case he saw her again.

"So, she didn't hurt you?" Mr. Smee implored earnestly.

"No, one of her crew allowed me to land funny on my neck, but whatever she rubbed into the muscles really loosened them up," James mentioned, "Now, they feel warm and a bit tingly."

James was warmly welcomed by his crew when he finally returned to his ship. He smiled as he received pats from certain crew members that thought he did something a little risqué to the "Wench Captain" as they called her. He winced slightly with a sheepish smile as he knew that if she found out, the least she might do would be taking their tongues. He was treated like a hero all the way back to his cabin, and he let them, not wanting to lose face in front of his men. When he entered his cabin, he made up some excuse of wanting to rest while he crew laughed and jeered saying that the bet he did. He laughed as he closed before he groaned, calling his crew a bunch of perverts before rushing to one of his bookshelves. He pulled out one of his journals and sat at his desk as he began writing down questions. If I'm going to ask her questions, he thought as he wrote, I don't want to leave any stone unturned.

**...**

**Snape: They're cousins?**

**MsN: Yeah, I kind of didn't want to reveal it so soon, but stories don't always go the way you want them.**

**Chase: They do for me.**

**MsN &amp; Alucard: Really? *.***

**Chase: XD**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so long with this update. I couldn't figure out where to tae this chapter. Thanks to LadySly, however, I got it done and can continue on. DISCLAIMER: I only own Captain Demeter and her crew.**

**...**

James snored as he laid in his bunk, a book on his chest. He fell asleep reading one of his old books in bed. Mr. Smee came in to get him ready, but upon seeing that he was still in the midst of a dream, he smiled and simply took the book from him before getting him properly tucked into bed. He hummed in contentment to see the smile on James's face before he hummed as he started cleaning the cabin. He made sure to not make a sound as he closed the door behind him and then made orders for the crew to keep quiet as well so as not to wake the captain.

It had been a week since they had gotten him back from Demeter. They hadn't crossed paths with her since then, but they had seen signs of her travels as they saw the remains of ships she had sunk or heard from captains to suffer her wrath after challenging her initially.

No one noticed a pair of green eyes gazing at the sleeping figure. Slowly, the port window opened and a lithe form sneaked through. She didn't even make a sound as she crept over to the bed as one of the strange creatures moved to guard the door. She peeked over the side of the bed at James as he slept soundly. She rose above him as she watched him sleep in intrigue.

She couldn't resist as she gently swept some of his bangs out of his face.

James felt something touch his head and thinking it was Smee, opened his eyes. To his surprise and slight horror he saw Demeter above him. He opened his mouth to cry out for the crew or Smee, when she covered his mouth with her hand. He stared at her wide eyed, wondering how she had gotten into his quarters without him knowing, let alone on his ship without his crew spotting her. He remembered the last encounter he had with her and he prayed that it wouldn't be as bad.

"Now, don't scream," she whispered, "if I had wanted to kill you, then I would have."

He gave her a look of disbelief as he said something that came out muffled under her hand.

She giggled, "Why on earth are you trying to talk through my hand? Nod if you promise not to scream or out me in anyway. You owe me that much with all the trouble you have caused me."

He glared at her but nodded reluctanly.

She removed her hand from his mouth before tapping his nose. "See? I'm not so bad."

"I beg to differ, especially with you skulking about in my quarters in the middle of the night. Now, how the bloody hell did you get in here? Let alone get aboard my ship without my crew seeing you or your ship?" He snapped, already tired of her games.

She smiled as she pointed at his porthole.

"You must be joking."

"Oh, I assure you that I never joke about sneaking into someone's private quarters. That's something that my papa bear always taught me."

"Well then, perhaps you'd be so kind as to sneak yourself out of here!" He snapped at her. "I am in no mood for your games!"

"Oh? Then why not force me out?" she teased, her face inches away from his.

"I am not stupid, madam. You'd resort to your rather crude methods again and I have no wish to experience them again!" He tried to keep his face and tone stern, but he could feel a blush trying to appear on his face due to her proximity.

"I told you, if you hadn't of been so crude yourself exposing my brassier, I wouldn't have resorted to such cruel methods," she replied, straightening the lace at his throat.

"Mere casualty, now remove yourself at once!" He tried to sit up in an attempt to dislodge her from his person.

"There is nothing casual about exposing a woman's undergarments," she snapped, pushing him back, "that is something meant for a level of intimacy."

"Forgive me if I am not crying over your plight. Now, remove yourself, or I will force you off! I have no desire to be intimate with a she-devil such as you!"

"Oh you tease," she sneered, "I've already offered you a chance to force me out. Now, you play by my rules."

"What are you blathering about woman? I am in no mood as I said, and I'd quite like to resume my sleep that you so rudely interrupted!" He made a grab at her shoulders to throw her off.

He paused when he heard a hiss and turned to see the strange beast that stole the necklace he had rightfully pillaged. "That's the awful beast that stole the necklace I pillaged!"

"_My_ necklace that some two timing whore stole from me," she stated, "Please refain from calling Nikita a beast. She is a gremlin, and one with pride."

"And I stole it from her so by the Code it's mine-What the devil is a gremlin?" His ire dissipated to be replaced with curiosity. He smirked at the woman above him. "So McNair, the terror of the seas was bested by a whore? Ha! So much for your notoriety!" He couldn't help but be highly amused by this tidbit of information.

"No," she said casually, "I just learned what uncle meant when he said that not everyone shows gratitude, especially if they enjoy whoredom. I save her life and while I was resting from a good pillage, she sneaks into my room and takes the necklace from my neck and makes off with it."

James didn't lose his smirk. "I still say that you are losing your touch if she was able to take it from your neck while you slept."

"And what does that say about you?" she retorted, "I snuck in here without any problems."

"I, at least, woke up while you were here. She made an escape."

"Probably so, but now she is the one lying in a ditch somewhere, isn't she?"

"Then that's her problem. You have yet to explain your prescence here, and I grow tired of this idle chatter."

"I'm here because of you."

"And why pray tell would you be here because of me? You got your necklace back."

"I don't know," she said as she looked at him curiously. "You intrigue me, and I don't know why."

"I am flattered truly," His voice was heavy with sarcasm, "but would you be so kind as to figure out why aboard your own ship?"

"I tried," she sighed as she turned away and sat there in frustration, "I don't get caught up over school boys like you."

"Well how sad for you. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to go back to sleep." He purposely ignored her jab and rolled over to his side, yanking his blanket up over his head while muttering about irritating females.

She poked at him, "You feel the same."

He growled softly under his breath, but ignored her.

"Thank you, Cherri," she said, "Says so right here, all of these questions that you wanted to ask me. Wow, they are very surprising some of them."

"What does?" He ground out irritably. He had a feeling he knew what she was talking about but refused to give her the satisfaction of just how much she did intrigue him.

"This journal," she stated, "which would you like me to answer first?"

"How about you leave me alone and let this be the end of it?" He groused. He would rather die then let her know just how much he wanted answers. However, he sensed she wouldn't leave, so he grudgingly sat up and looked at her. "Who are you really? What are you?"

"I am Demeter McNair, granddaughter of Grendel McNair. I don't even know what I am," she giggled.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're no mere woman that's for sure."

She waved him off, "Now, who's the flatterer?"

"That was not meant as a compliment, you daft woman!"

She surprised him when she started laughing, "You are so easy to rile up."

He couldn't help but start pouting at this insane woman on his bed.

"Oh, don't be that way," she teased, "What else?"

"What exactly is a gremlin? Also, how do you control them?"

She lifted up the scorpion pendant as she explained, "I am something that you have never heard. I am the Gremlin Queen, this is the seal of the Gremlin Queen." She extended her hand, and the creature she had called, Nikita, came to her. "This is just one species of the gremlins, little, wee troublemakers they are. I don't really control them, I guess you could say, they obey me out of respect."

"There are more of them?"

"Yes," she said, "they are as varied as humans really."

"I see. Why disguise yourself as a man?"

"Well, how many captains would fear a woman trying to make a name for herself?"

He snorted in amusement. "Not many I'm afraid...until they learn what a terror she is. A beauty, but a terror."

She blushed slightly at beauty, "I figured if I were a man, it would be easier. Only my crew knew the truth, but they are family anyway."

He nodded in understanding. "Well, this is one captain's respect you've won. If I had my hat, I'd tip it to you but you're still sitting on me." He wasn't sure why but he was slowly becoming at ease with this strange woman fate saw fit to place in his life.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you're still quite comfy," she admitted.

It was his turn to blush now. "And...you're...not as heavy as I would have thought."

She giggled, "Why thank you, I guess. So, what is your name, and why do you go by 'Hook'? You don't have a hook for a hand."

He chuckled. "A rather interesting tale if you'd like to hear it."

She nodded with a grin, "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

So he told her of his tale, finding it rather amusing now than he did at the time, but it taught him valuable lessons. He didn't realize it when they talked long into the night and the sun began to rise. "Goodness. Is it nearly dawn already?" He looked out the window in surprise. He jumped in surprise when the gremlins hissed and hid under his bed. "What's wrong with them?"

"They can't stand sunlight," she admitted, "... I best go... until next time?"

He nodded. "Odd as it is... I quite enjoyed speaking to you, and I apologize for... ahem... exposing your... um... you know what I mean."

She shocked him when she gave him a chaste kiss before slipping out of his porthole, her gremlins hot on her heels.

He raised a hand to his lips as he stared after her. Smee walked in at that moment. "Good morning captain! Did you sleep well?"

James didn't look at Smee as he stared out the porthole. "Yes Smee. I did indeed."

**...**

**MsN: Yay!**

**Alucard: My story now. *nudges her***

**Chase: If it's anyone's story, it is mine!**

**Alucard: I only let you think that.**

**MsN: So, _your_ story, Chase?**

**Chase: I admit nothing!**


End file.
